Shudo: A Yullen Yaoi
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: As detailed by the Samurai code, when a samurai takes an apprentice under his wing, the two are obligated to become lovers. Kanda has no idea how he'll deal with having to be stuck with this idiot moyashi of an apprentice. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Meeting Kanda Yu

Shudo

"Kanda-dono. Meet your new apprentice—Allen Walker." Said highly respected daimyo Takeda Shingen.

"Yes. Thank you your grace." Kanda answered like the dignified samurai he was.

Every trained samurai must acquire an apprentice samurai at one point—but did his have to be so…scrawny? Kanda remained calm and honorable until the daimyo decided to attend to more important matters.

"H-Hello. It's an honor to train under the great Kanda Yu." Allen slowly said—trying to sound as masculine as possible, but instead having the opposite effect.

"Tch. You're a pretty scrawny sprout aren't you?" Kanda retorted. He was only gentle and dutiful when he was serving his daimyo.

"E-Excuse me?" Allen squeaked a bit shocked at the malice of his new mentor.

"Tch. Don't waste my time sprout. Are you sure you don't just want to be a farmer or maybe if you're lucky—a migrant merchant."

"I assure you Kanda-dono that I am fully prepared to serve an honorable daimyo and take after your footsteps as a fully trained samurai." Allen said, a bit more defiantly.

Kanda simply stalked off, Allen soon running after, but still being cautious to remain at least 2 feet behind Kanda. An apprentice was never allowed to intercept or step in front of a more experienced samurai unless asked or ordered to do so. He bowed his head submissively and watched the dust rise off of the floor as he struggled with the taller man's wide strides towards the training camps. Of course, Allen had expected a little more of a…refined, sagely personality from Kanda. But knowing the type of warrior the great Kanda Yu was he was never to be underestimated.

Allen moaned in pain for the hundredth time at the end of training. He was filthy and covered in sweat. Kanda snapped.

"A samurai never EVER expresses grief from battle or training for that matter. A proper samurai holds his quiet dignity and never complains about anything in the presence or elders. It is considered an honor to fight and die for your master. How DARE you even CONSIDER complaining when you have never even seen the likes of a battlefield?! Haven't you even HEARD of Bushido?" Kanda said—rolling his eyes.  
What a stupid apprentice he had.  
He had already memorized the samurai code when he was an apprentice himself, and here was this…this Sprout who thought he could get away with aimlessly whining and complaining. This could not go unpunished as scripted in the pages of the code.

"A-Ah!" Allen cried out. He had been tied face down to a wooden plank and was being whipped.

"Wh-why are you whipping m-AH!" Allen said—tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall.

"A SAMURAI NEVER CRIES." Kanda shouted over the crack of the whip. It was about time the Sprout learned some manners.

Allen flinched and groaned. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to BREATHE.

"P-Please..."

"A SAMURAI NEVER PLEADS." Kanda yelled over the next whip noise.

Allen flinched and breathed heavily, panting from the heat and the aches that ate away at his being. He had never expected this to be what an apprentice experienced on his FIRST DAY.

At last—the whipping stopped. Kanda untied Allen and stalked off. Allen lay there—his eyes vacant. And from there—Allen had secretly developed a loathing for the great Kanda Yu.


	2. To be or not to be

"Wh-What?!" Allen cried incredulously.

"Did you not know?" another red headed apprentice said dubiously.

"N-No! B-but…what if you don't want to?"

"Oh, You have to." The redhead responded pressingly.

Allen's head spun.

A

samurai's…

lover…

He had to be…Kanda's lover?! But…why?! Allen felt dizzy.

"Every apprentice has to. But don't worry; I heard Kanda Yu has his soft points.  
I'm sure you'll be just fine." The other said a-matter-of-factly.

"B-But…" Allen sighed dejectedly. If he wanted to be a samurai, that meant he had to do this. For the sake of his future. But that meant…Kanda was once a samurai's lover. Allen did not want to think about it. How could he be a lover when he loathed his proposed lover?

That night, Allen had a tough time sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about the proposal. What exactly did lovers do? Why did a samurai need a lover? A MALE one at that? But then again…he had heard of this once before when he first aspired to be a samurai. But he passed it off as an old wives' tale.

Allen got up and let out a cry of exasperation and frustration. He couldn't go to sleep thinking about how the next week, month, or even DAY; he would have to sleep beside his tormentor.

He sat up, lit a candle and began to read several pages of the Samurai honor code the other apprentice had given to him earlier that day.

"A samurai must obtain a lover which is most often—the apprentice they choose to acquire based on their Daimyo's decision. A samurai's lover must always be his male apprentice. The two will eventually form a strong bond and fight alongside each other in battle. Being lovers will only make their connections more powerful and help them on the battlefield in the long run. It is for this reason the lover must also be training to become a samurai."

Allen took a minute to process this load of information.

"A samurai also has the right under the samurai code to take the latter's virginity. Thus forth, showing how the two are strongly connected to each other—making their determination in battle rise. An apprentice samurai has no say in what the superior chooses to do. A younger less experienced samurai is never allowed to speak against his superiors."

Allen choked for a minute. Kanda could…rape him? AND THAT WOULD BE OKAY?!

Allen closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Kanda was cruel, but he wouldn't do such a thing…would he? Allen nearly passed out from the thought of it all. He eventually became dizzy and went to sleep immediately.

The following morning, Allen was awakened by a sharp noise of his sliding doors opening brashly. Sunlight flooded the tatami in which Allen had lain upon. He brought his arm up to shade his eyes as a reflex. There stood a figure. It was Kanda. And he was already fully clothed. Allen…wasn't wearing a shirt. Allen's eyes widened and he panicked, bringing the cloth blanket further up his chest.

"Tch. What kind of a pervert do you take me for Sprout?" Kanda said—obviously aggravated.

"I a-apologize Kanda-dono. I was just startled and—."

"Just hurry up and get dressed idiot apprentice." Kanda barked.

"Y-yessir." Allen said as Kanda slid the door back closed. As soon as the door closed, Allen scrambled for his downy kimono. It was specially designed with a red collar for the apprentices. Full fledged samurai had pure white collars. Allen scrambled out the door, barely getting his wooden zori on. He saw Kanda standing perfectly still, one hand on the hilt of his most prized katana with which he defeated many enemies with.

"Mugen…" Allen breathed. Mugen was legendary. Mugen was practically an extension of Kanda's right arm. Together, the sword and it holder had defeated many rivals. Allen stood—gawking at the majesty of the sword that glimmered in the early morning sun.

"Samurai don't gawk idiot beansprout." Kanda stated—still turned away from Allen.

How the hell did he know…Allen snapped out of it immediately and straightened up.

"I…I was not. And my name is Allen. Not sprout." Allen protested.

Before he could utter another word, Kanda was already inches from his face—Mugen poised at his neck.

"See here sprout. I have a legal right as a full fledged samurai to cut down anyone who outwardly disrespects me. Now I'd hate to have to exercise that on my idiot apprentice. That would be a waste of samurai for the daimyo. Don't you see? I have the power to slice you in half. You're lucky you haven't caught me on a bad day." Kanda said—his voice dangerously low.

Allen was both in shock and horrified that Kanda would even consider murdering an innocent civilian who supposedly disrespected him. His loathing grew. But he knew he was not in a position to show any defiance.

"Yes master."


	3. So the beast has feelings

Allen remained quiet that day after training—but still grimaced every now and then when sweat came in contact with the lash scars that remained on his back from the other day.

Kanda grunted and continued to train while he let his apprentice have a brief break. Kanda could have a heart—when he wanted to. And if the person he pitied wasn't being an asshole that day.

Allen was sweating profusely he rubbed his eyes. They hurt from the sun and the sweat that dripped from his snowy white hair. He had trained especially hard to show Kanda just how badly he wanted this.

He attempted to rise from the hay bale he was sitting on when his legs gave out on him. His knees buckled and his thighs felt like gelatin. Allen's vision spiraled into a dark abyss. All he saw was Kanda's stoic, emotionless and…pitiful(?) expression.

"Nnngh…" Allen grunted as he balanced himself on his elbows. He was lying down with a cloth on his forehead. He turned his head to see Kanda's back seated on the edge of the sliding doors—peering out into the night sky.

"K-Kanda-dono?" Allen croaked as he sat up. His face tinted pink when he realized the top half of his kimono was wide open—revealing most of his pale boyish chest. Had Kanda removed the string that closed the gap? Allen's blush grew darker at the thought. His clutched at the cool moist cloth on his forehead.

"You passed out idiot sprout." Was all Kanda uttered.

Was it just Allen hallucinating or did Kanda seem…worried?

"I-I'm fine Kanda-dono." Allen replied—a nervous chuckle hinting his voice.

"Th-Thank you for…taking care of me while I was out." Allen mumbled softly—the blush creeping back onto his face.

Kanda "tch"ed in response.

Allen watched as Kanda stood and brought a bowl of freezing cold water to him. He wordlessly took to cloth from Allen's forehead, dipped it demurely into the bowl and placed back on Allen's forehead. Allen wanted to turn his head to hide his blush, but couldn't. At least there were no candles tonight. Only the stars just outside luminated the room.

"I…you didn't need to K-Kanda-dono." Allen stuttered nervously. Kanda shushed Allen and what he did next made Allen's head spin for the hundredth time since he had gotten here.

He felt smooth lips graze past his.

Allen could sense the embarrassment in Kanda's voice.

"Go to sleep idiot sprout." Kanda said—his voice slightly shaky. He gently removed the cold cloth from Allen's forehead and commanded a bit more harshly,

"Turn onto your stomach."

Allen panicked. Oh no. It was happening.

"B-B-But…isn't it a bit early? And…and…" Kanda silenced him.

"Tch. Why would I want to do that with **you**? It's for your back wounds idiot sprout." Kanda reprimanded sardonically.

Allen blushed harder. Oh. So he'd gotten the wrong message. He turned onto his stomach. Wait…so Kanda had no intention of raping him? Allen deliberated why in his head. But it's not like he wanted it. He was happy that he wouldn't be raped…right? Allen shivered as he felt the ice cold water come in contact with his back.

But he knew better than to cry out. He could almost hear Kanda's voice:

"Samurai don't cry out in pain." Allen inwardly snickered at the mockery he had made of Kanda in his head. But then Allen felt bad—here was Kanda actually being nice and he was thinking bad thoughts of him.

The ice water started to feel good on Allen's back.

"Hmmm…" Allen hummed contentedly.

Though Allen could not see it, Kanda's face tinted red at the hum. He shook his head slightly to get thoughts out of his head. Sure the sprout was scrawny, but…he could be so damn cute sometimes. Kanda shook the thoughts out of his head again. Why was he thinking like this?! Eventually Allen fell asleep—Kanda could tell by the steady rise and fall of his back. Kanda stood, and shut the sliding doors. Kanda cursed himself for looking over the youth's body before leaving. Now it would stick with him until the next morning.


	4. Allen's Dream

Allen moaned in his sleep deep into the night.

_Hot hands caressed every inch of his shivering body._

"Nnngh…K-Kanda-dono..." Allen groaned.

"Call me Kanda."

"Ka-ah!-anda…"

His lips parted willingly for the elder and let his tongue playfully dance with the other's—eventually letting Kanda dominate. He whimpered softly into the kiss when he felt fingers kneading a very sensitive area on his chest. His back arched into the coveted touch.

"P-Please…" Samurai never pleaded. But Allen didn't exactly feel like a samurai just then.

He felt a bite to his collar bone and cried out in sickly pleasure.

"A-Ah…"

He felt Kanda smirk against his pale skin.

He felt lips, trailing soft kisses down his body.

Lower…

Lower…

L o w e r…

Allen whined in anticipation when Kanda dipped his tongue into his belly button.

"AH!" Allen cried out with widened eyes. Kanda softly breathed onto his erection.

Allen inwardly cursed as his head was thrown back.

Allen moaned loudly with no shame as he felt it being taken all the way into Kanda's mouth. His hips bucked eagerly, but Kanda held them down.

Allen's whines grew more desperate.

"Kand-ah!" Allen yelped.

He was close.

They both knew that much.

White flashed through his vision he saw stars.

He momentarily went deaf except for hearing himself scream his mentor's name.

Allen jolted awake. He groaned and held his hand to his forehead—which was covered in sweat. His lower body was all sticky and gross. He had to hurry to the baths before Kanda came rushing in on him. He quickly grabbed a kimono, threw it on, and rushed outside.

Allen sighed happily into the lukewarm water. It felt so nice. He felt so clean and pure now. Every remnant of last night had been washed away. He closed his eyes and dozed off until an eye opened when he heard the door. He turned his head slowly. Oh please no…please…

It was Kanda.


	5. A Lesson in Posture

Allen quickly pulled on a towel and stood out of the water. Kanda had a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest and abdomen perfectly toned from training for so long. He wasn't entirely muscular, but had more of a lean physique. Allen was just skin and bones. Allen bowed hurriedly.

"G-Good morning Kanda-dono."

"Since when did the sprout rise early in the morning?" Kanda chided sarcastically.  
Allen laughed nervously and rushed out of the baths. He didn't stop rushing until  
he was back in the safety of his own room.

His cheeks burned. He held up a hand to them.

You're being an idiot Allen. He told himself.

Since when were you attracted to that jackass?

He hates you because you're an idiot. And you are.

Kanda will never love you. He said so himself that he wouldn't make you his lover.

But what about the ki—. Maybe it was a coincidence. Kanda was just leaning in to check the cloth, and it was dark so it was no wonder their lips touched… Allen shook his head from side to side. He needed to stop thinking about these things.

He decided to show off to Kanda and go to the training camps before he did.

Allen swung away with a blindfold over his large silver eyes. He practiced swift movements of his wrist, arm, then elbow. He turned on his heel slowly, and swung the sword in a semicircle. Allen was feeling pretty proud of himself at the time…  
Until someone wrapped their arms around his waist and sword arm.

"A-Ah!" Allen cried in surprise.

"You need to keep your posture upright. You must bend from the knees, never the waist." Said a deep voice against Allen's ear. Allen's face flooded with pink from behind the blindfold. He nodded shakily and tried swinging one more time.

"Again." Kanda commanded.

Allen turned slowly and bent from the knees as ordered and slashed at the wind—both hands on the hilt.

His face turning redder as the arms tightened around him to keep him from breaking posture.

Kanda finally let go.

Allen slowly removed the blindfold so one eye peeked out.

"Th-Thank you."

"Tch. Your horrible posture was pissing me off." Kanda snapped.

Allen bowed deeply as Kanda turned on his heel and left to his own part of the grounds.


	6. To be a Samurai's Lover

Allen exhaled heavily after yet another long day of training and criticism.

Everything he did today seemed to anger Kanda. His feet felt like they were a ton each as he trudged back to his room. He collapsed on the tatami and almost went to sleep when the apprentice he had met a few days back called from behind the rice paper doors.

"Allen?" the voice said. Allen sat upright.

"Who is it?"

"It's me—Lavi. I talked to you a few days ago." The voice said cautiously.

"O-Oh! Come in, Come in." Allen replied—rushing to clean up whatever littered his room. The door slid open. There was the red head who wore the same apprentice kimono as he—but it was a bit more elaborately decorated. Lavi was it?

"Hello Lavi." Allen said sheepishly—forging a smile.

"Hey." He replied. Lavi blushed—his face a lighter shade of his brilliant crimson hair.

Lavi lifted his head with a small grin and met gazes with Allen.

"I just got out of mine and Mikk-dono's bidō ceremony."

"Bidō?" Allen inquired. What was that?

"It means I have become Mikk-dono's lover." Lavi responded demurely.

Allen paused. Oh…that… Allen's face too grew red.

"Is there a certain time when that happens?" Allen asked nervously. He needed to know.

"Umm..usually the samurai proposes it to you. Atleast—that's what Mikk-dono did." Lavi gushed.

"What happened?" Allen asked—his curiosity getting the best of him.

Lavi blushed again.

"Well…He led me to the garden out back, the one by the lake. We just talked about the lives we would've led had we not chosen to become samurai."

Allen nodded. The lake…in a garden…how nice…

"And then…Mikk-dono proposed the idea. Of course I was frightened…after all; he's a few years above my age. But this is tradition. It must not be broken. Mikk-dono is actually a kind hearted person. As I am sure Kanda-dono is as well."

Allen made a face, but hid it quickly with a smile of agreement.

"And well…I suppose you know how the rest of the story goes…" Lavi murmured his blush growing darker and darker.

Allen's face grew hot too—not wanting to visualize the situation.

"I just came here because I heard Shingen-dono discussing it with Kanda-dono earlier this afternoon. Shingen-daimyo believes it will be the right time for you and Kanda-dono to become…well…yeah in a few weeks."

"A few w-weeks?!" Allen cried out—alarmed. That was too short…too short…He barely knew the man, and even though he was considered a lucky one because there was only a three year difference between the two, it was still awkward.

How could such a cold hearted being be his lover?

"But don't worry, it becomes pleasant after awhile. Mikk-dono has been awfully kind to me after the ceremony. It just strengthens your bond is all."

WHAT BOND?! Allen's head screamed.

But it **was** true that just a few days ago Allen had had a dream about the two—no. Those were just hormones. Yes. Just hormones is all. Allen was around that age right?

"Stop being such a worrier Allen-kun! It's not that big of a deal!"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" Allen broke.

"NOT THAT…BIG?! OF COURSE IT IS." Allen said with wild—unsteady gesticulations.

"THAT MAN'S…UP MY…AGGGGGGH." Allen said—his panic rising by the minute.

_But you know …Kanda has great abs, and he's well paid to by Shingen-sama…You wanted it to happen too just a few days ba—NO NO NO NO NO. WHY AM I  
CONSIDERING IT?_

_Kanda is mean, rude, hostile, uncaring, coldhearted, handsome, trustworthy, elegant, experience—NO. NO. __**NO**_

Allen's mind was driving him insane.

Why must he contradict himself? Stupid heart. No, this wasn't his heart. This was just his mind and hormones right? Right. Of course it was.

"I just thought I'd let you know so you won't be as shocked as I was." Lavi said with a little chuckle.

"But I guess my plan backfired eh Allen-kun?"

Allen nodded distantly—still waging war against himself.

"Well…I'm pretty sure Mikk-dono wants to see me. So I'll going kay Allen-kun?" Lavi said a bit more cheerily as he carefully shut the sliding doors—leaving Allen to fight his inner turmoil.

_Why is this so hard? Just do it once and you're done. Right?_ Allen contemplated.

Allen finally shook his head—he'd had enough of this. He went outside into the cool—now dark part of the palace and stood staring at the stars in envy. He closed his eyes and let the wind lazily sweep over his face.

"Sprout? Isn't it past your bedtime moyashi?" came a sardonic voice.

"My name is Al—of course Kanda-sama. I shall leave now. Please have a pleasant  
evening." Allen said—quickly noting that he would very well like to keep his head.

He bowed and began to turn and walk away.

"Leaving so soon? Don't tell me I scared you off." Kanda said.

Allen could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, I apologize Kanda-sama; I didn't realize my presence was appreciated." Allen said—smiling inwardly to himself at his cleverly disguised retort.

"Tch."

Allen cautiously stood two feet behind Kanda and continued to stare up at the stars that he loathed to a great extent. Stars didn't have any obligations. They were born, they twinkled, and eventually died a beautiful death.  
Of course—to a samurai, to die in battle **was** considered a beautiful and honorable death.

"How many stars do you think there are Kanda-dono?" Allen inquired dazedly.  
_GOD WHY AM I SO STUPID. WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION WAS __**THAT**_

"I do not trouble myself with such unintelligent thoughts." Kanda replied.

Allen's face flushed an angry red. Oh the embarrassment…

Kanda chuckled. He _fucking chuckled. The bastard_

"Wh-What's so funny!" Allen demanded angrily—still embarrassed.

Kanda turned and pulled Allen's waist towards him and smirked.

"Your expression." Kanda coolly replied.

Allen's face turned darker from the sudden contact.

_Why must he torture my brain so?_ Allen mentally groaned in frustration.  
Just when he had cleared his mind of this too…

Kanda could be so evil sometimes.

Allen turned his head to the side—not quite wanting to meet gazes with the older man.

Kanda tilted his head slightly so they _did_ make eye contact; much to Allen's dismay.

"Don't you know it's rude to turn away when someone is speaking to you?"

"I…I—" Allen's lips were captured in the middle of him contemplating a clever remark.

_Damn him…_

Allen's body trembled.

_Damn him to hell..._


	7. And so the Beast fell in Love

Allen stumbled into his room. He was frightened, but it felt…good…his heart beat was a rapid staccato metronome in his ears.

Kanda…held him.

He had felt warm…

His strong arm and wrapped around his waist and he…he…he _kissed_ him.

Again.

His lips were so soft…

Allen shivered in reminiscence.

Why was he thinking in such a way? Kanda was a vulgar, rude, dishonorable man.  
He was insensitive and picked on Allen relentlessly. He had a heart of marble and couldn't be sociable for his life.

Yet…

Y e t…

Allen loved him. Or atleast, Allen _thought_ he loved him.

_"Nnngh..please Kanda…touch me __**m o r e**__." Allen whined—his exhale coming in a sharp gasp._

"Ahhh Kaaandaa.." Allen drawled out.

Every caress, kiss, touch nearly sent him over the edge. Then—it happened.

White flashed in a blinding light from a single word uttered into the hollow of his ear.

"Allen…"

Allen slapped himself. How **dare** he think such vulgar thoughts?!

Damn his hormones.

Allen shook his head, but couldn't stop receiving bits and pieces of what seemed to be his daydream…

Finally, Allen fell asleep deep into the night.

Kanda lay inside his room—which was slightly more elaborate than Allen's. His hair tie was by his side, his ebony hair webbed out like a spider web behind his head.

He stared at the ceiling.

_"Kanda-sama, you know what you have to do correct? The time is around the bend."_

"Yes my lord."

"That Walker boy, did he prove to have potential?"

"Yes my lord."

"You will ask him to your Bidō ceremony. Make sure he is at least a bit interested  
in you."

"Yes lord."

"Try to be kinder to him Kanda. He seems nothing more than flesh and bones, but I want you to train him in every skill you have. Understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Hmph. You may leave."

Kanda bowed out the door.

Kanda closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly. He would never admit it aloud—but he was _nervous_ in asking Allen to be his lover by the end of 2 weeks. The pressure was getting to him. His heart fluttered a bit thinking about the sprout. He could swear he pressed into his chest when he held him under the stars. So it was true…

The great Kanda Yu had fallen in love.


	8. Invited to Dinner

-----  
The two were equally awkward the next week. Training had passed quickly  
considering the two were lost in their own trains of thought. Both about each other.

"Later this evening you will meet me by the creek. Do not eat dinner. It will be provided." Kanda said—his voice awkward.

"Y-Yes master." Allen said—obviously anxious.

Allen sat motionless and stares at his reflection in the pond. He was dressed in an elaborately decorated kimono—courtesy of a mysterious package that arrived at his door a few hours earlier. The kimono looked almost like a females', but Allen was too nauseous to complain.

What if he got raped tonight?

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat and followed an escort to their meeting place. The sun was just about to set and everything was flooded with an orange tint. The birds flew across the brilliant sun and the pink-purple clouds that bowed to it.

The escort led him to a hill where the whole village was visible—laid out like a stage that was illuminated by the setting sun. Allen caught his breath.

For the scene had taken it.

And there sat at the edge of the hill—Kanda, bathed in a ginger light.

Allen's heart skipped two beats when his superior turned his head to meet gazes.

His piercing navy eyes reflected the orange sunlight and made Allen's heart melt  
into a puddle.

_Come on Allen, keep a straight face, and don't act nervous. You're a man aren't you?_

The escort bowed deeply to the two and left. There was a low table that Allen kneeled in front of. There were so many delectable delicacies set out in front of them. But for once in his life…

Allen Walker was not hungry.

"Good Evening Kanda-dono." Allen said—a twinge of apprehension in his voice.

"Good Evening," Kanda smirked, "Sprout."

This was how Kanda hid his feelings; he made fun of others to draw attention away from himself. In reality, Kanda's heart felt like it was stopped—then restarted after seeing Allen in that breathtakingly luxurious kimono. Allen's delicate pale face had a bit of pink dusted over it—maybe he was warm. The sun's light complemented every aspect of Allen's being.

As it did Kanda's.

The two sat very still—not sure of what to talk about, if they even managed to choke out a few sentences.

"Thank you for the meal Kanda-sama." Allen said—much quieter than usual.

"Tch." And for some reason, this "tch" wasn't offensive or derisive in any shape or form.

Kanda picked up his chopsticks and picked up the closest thing to him. He figure  
Allen wasn't eating because it was rude to eat before your superiors did.

Finally, Allen began to eat. It all tasted so _g o o d_.

"Mmmmh…" Allen said—closing his eyes. He had never eaten food like this before he became an apprentice.

This brought a slight blush to Kanda's face who quickly coughed so it seemed like the blush was caused by it.

"Are you okay master?" Allen asked—the mood lightened when he started eating.

Kanda merely gave a curt nod.

This was torture to the both of them, but why did torture feel so sweet?

"K-Kanda-dono. What was it like when you were a…an apprentice." That was  
close, he was about to say lover.

"My superior was strict. Harsh. But it was for the better." Kanda stated dully.

"Oh…I suppose so. Are you done eating? Shall we depart?" Allen immediately regretted that, he didn't want to give Kanda the idea that he wasn't _enjoying_ this. It just kind of slipped.

Kanda nodded once more.

"There's another thing I wanted to do before we left though." Kanda said.

Allen inwardly "eep!"ed. Was this it? Would he no longer be a virgin after tonight?

Kanda must've sensed Allen's tension because he immediately elaborated.

"I wanted to walk by the creek."

"Oh…why of course master." Allen said—trying to be respectful.

The two finally arrived near the creek. They walked along the water's edge.

At first it was quiet again before Kanda sighed dejectedly.

"You know I'm not going to force myself upon you. So you can stop freaking out."

This caught Allen off guard. Kanda seemed so…

_vulnerable._

Allen remained silent—but could feel the tension go down by at least 30%.

Kanda continued.

"You know. We don't have to do anything. I will still teach you to be a samurai whether or not we become lovers. I know you are nervous…as am I."

Allen stopped walking and faced Kanda too gaze deeply into his eyes.

Kanda was telling the truth.

"I…we…thank you."

Kanda nodded.

So Allen did not love him in return.

That was okay. He could live.

But he'd continue on with a secretly shattered heart.

Allen had actually considered responding that he would be delighted to be his lover…but couldn't find it in himself to speak out yet.

He'd have to leave it up to his actions.

Allen smiled weakly and ran his fingers through Kanda's hair.

He let his silver eyes meet azure ones.

His eyes flickered as he leaned in on his tip toes (for he was in fact—shorter than Kanda) and let his lips gently settle on Kanda's.

It was Kanda's turn to have his brain fried.

_What did this mean? Was he apologizing? Accepting? Did he return his  
affection? Was this pity?_

Allen let his eyes open again—very delicately.

Confused blue eyes pierced his soul.

Kanda exhaled thickly. Allen was probably just playing with his mind.

He grabbed said Sprout's shoulders and pulled him away. He touched their  
foreheads together—the blush was now on the other cheek.

"But you know. Just so you don't freak out…more than you are now; you realize we have to at least _act_ like lovers right? If we don't—we could both be dispelled as samurai. Not to mention be stripped of our honor."

Allen nodded—afraid that if he spoke, it would escape his lips as a squeak.

"Understand?" Kanda said a bit more firmly—shaking Allen's thin shoulders.

"Y-Yes Kanda-dono."

"And stop turning red so much. We're supposed to be lovers right? Lovers are comfortable around each other."

Allen nodded again—trying to take deep breaths.

"Tell me you love me."

"Wh-WHAT?" Allen said—panicked.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Our act won't go anywhere if you keep acting so strange."

"…I-I love you Kanda…sama…" Allen struggled not to blush again.

Kanda's heart ached at the statement.

He would never hear that again unless it was forced from Allen this way.


	9. As if Nothing Happened

-----

Allen stared at the ceiling.

What an odd night it had been. He'd wanted to say he loved Kanda, but never  
expected it to turn out this way.

Now Kanda thinks that he hates him. This would prove difficult in the future…

Kanda too stared up at his ceiling.

Why did his heart feel like it had been torn out?

Maybe because he had just forced out a fake confession from Allen.

Kanda sighed.

Samurai were strong. And Kanda was for one—a samurai.

Samurai live to die for their lords.

Not for frivolous trifles such as lovers.

Kanda thought he had built the walls around his heart strong enough for any rejection.

But he **loved** Allen.

But at least now he knew it was one-sided.

Kanda closed his eyes and even in his sleep—his facial expression was pained.

The two were training the next day just outside where the daimyo's reporter took his walk. The reporter recorded observations about the day from samurai and their lovers, to crop growth.

Allen let his sword down to look over at the studying reporter. He held back a squeak as Kanda grabbed him by the waist and kissed him roughly.

_Keep calm, this is an act. Just an act…_

Allen's blushing had improved—he now could control it to a better extent. He stood his ground and let Kanda dominate—as two battlefield lovers would.

Kanda peeked over at the reporter—he had left.

He broke the kiss and wiped his mouth.

Allen was flustered and all over the place. His breathing labored.

Allen's face fell when Kanda turned from him and continued to train.

Did that kiss mean nothing to him?

It took Allen's breath away—but was it nothing but a chore to Kanda?

But what happened to Kanda may have proved differently.

Allen heard Kanda hiss quietly.

He had cut a thin red line across his abdomen.

But Kanda stayed still. Not even a flinch.

"Kanda-sama! Are you…alright?" Allen said worriedly.

Kanda brushed Allen off and stalked off—head held high to his room.

-----

Allen had managed to force his way into Kanda's room despite the other's  
repeated reprimands.

Kanda remained mute and still as Allen gently dabbed at the wound with a wet cloth.

"I apologize master."

Kanda grunted.

"It wasn't even your doing idiot sprout."

"Still…" Allen said—a little more stoically.

Kanda looked away. His upper kimono was wide open—his slightly tanned tone chest free for all to see.

Allen began to bandage the wound, reaching both arms around Kanda's waist and then in front, and repeated this.

_Stupid sprout, he's messing with my mind again._ Kanda thought as Allen paused with his arms around Kanda's waist.

Allen wished he could freeze time so they could stay this way for eternity.

After he was done, Allen knelt in front of Kanda—gaze averted to the floor—waiting for any further instruction.


	10. Forgive Me

"…You may leave."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok—?"

"I SAID LEAVE."

"I…yes master."

Allen stood, bowing deeply.

Tears formed small stains on the tatami.

Kanda's eyes widened at the sight. Allen closed the door and left.

Kanda was left cursing himself for being so harsh. He was only aggravated  
because the stupid sprout kept playing with his heart.

He had never meant to hurt just about the only person he truly loved…

He almost ran after Allen, but stopped at the door.

His pride got in the way.

Though it seemed impossible, the next day was even more awkward than usual.

The two strictly trained on opposite sides of the training camps, only meeting in the middle every now and then—making eye contact but once.

Both of their hearts ached to say something—but pride was their number one nemesis—keeping them from achieving possible true love.

The reporter—clad in a long flowing white robe beckoned both Kanda and Allen towards him. The two stood emotionless side by side—both struggling not to show contempt on their faces.

"As you both of you know—the time for your Bidō ceremony. It has been scheduled by the honorable Shingen-dono to the day after tomorrow."

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. So soon…

Allen bit his tongue to keep from retaliating.

Kanda had answered what was already expected from the both of them. He held

Allen's hand close to his and replied.

"We would be most honored. Thank you for informing us."

The reporter bowed and left.

Allen looked away—blushing.

Kanda tugged his hand—but Allen would not let go.

"You can let go now." He chided sarcastically—his voice laced with scorn.

Allen remained silent before speaking—the two were finally alone.

"Kanda-sama. We both know this will not work if we keep treating each other this  
way." Allen sighed unhappily,

"I guess I will apologize first for my disrespect. I have not been following orders as I should have. Please consider forgiving me." Allen said in a string of barely comprehensible words.

"Tch………you are forgiven." Kanda said—more quietly than one would've ever expected from the hot-headed samurai.

"I…thank you…for forgiving me Kanda-sama." Allen said—his voice wavering the slightest bit.

"Tch. Idiot Sprout."

Kanda squeezed Allen's hand possessively. This made Allen look away embarrassed—as did Kanda.

The two eventually let go of each other. Kanda sat on a bale of hay and Allen kneeled in front of him—as any respectful apprentice would.

"You realize sprout what the ceremony includes?"

"No master."

Kanda felt nervous inside—how was he to explain this?

"The ceremony begins with us two seated in front of a temple—other samurai of this palace sitting around us as witnesses. We are blessed by the official and honorable daimyo. Then we are required to well…touch lips. Then I guess after—they lock us in the same room for a night."

Allen's eyes widened and stared blankly at the floor.

He had to sleep next to Kanda.

And kiss him.

in front of others.

Allen suppressed a groan of frustration.

Kanda stared off into the wide open darkening sky.

The two were in for almost too much they could handle.

"Training is over. You may leave."

"Yes master."

It was the day before the Bidō, Kanda and Allen were permitted as battlefield partners—to perform a practice test battle.

Kanda and Allen stood facing each other from 20 paces away. The two wore white robes—Kanda with a white collar, Allen with a red.

There were spectators everywhere from samurai to villagers. This was an open battlefield.

Allen bowed first—very deeply, answered by Kanda bowing next, but a bit more shallowly.

The two ran towards each other—swords held in hand.

The two swords clashed with a loud crash.

The two fought for dominance before Allen broke the contact, attempting to swipe his sword under Kanda while the other was occupied.

Allen's sword was once again met with Kanda's.

Kanda stepped back and leaped forward with Mugen poised above his head.

Allen quickly dodged with a cloud of dust and attacked Kanda from behind.

Kanda spun on his heel split second and held Mugen arm's length against Allen's neck.

The battle was over—Kanda had won.

As most superior samurai did over their apprentices.

The two withdrew their swords and bowed once more—at the same time with  
equal depth this time.

To symbolize their closing equality.

The crowd and witnesses dispersed and the two went to their quarters without training—only preparing for the fateful night that they would meet with the next day.


	11. Confession

Allen stared horrified at how absolutely…feminine he looked in the pond's reflection. Not just his face, but the kimono he had to wear. It was…in a female fashion. He sighed and stood. So the day had come…he had never expected anything like this to happen when he first arrived here at the palace.

He walked demurely with a chosen escort to the temple nearby. He would enter, then wait for Kanda.

Allen sat perfectly still—kneeling on his kneecaps. It hurt, but he had to bear it. He shook a bit when he saw Kanda turn a bend—dressed in an equally elaborate blue kimono.

Except his wasn't feminine.

Kanda sat next to Allen. The priest began to talk of important duties and such and all the samurai nodded.

"Kanda-sama…when is this over?"

"Don't talk. It's rude. It'll be over soon."

"O-Okay."

The ceremony dragged on until finally, the ceremony was announced to close.

Kanda was asked to kiss his new lover.

Allen's face painted a blush on itself.

Kanda did somewhat of an eye roll and touched their two lips together.

Allen couldn't bring himself to close his eyes all the way.

_How lucky Kanda-san is. Just look at __**that**__ apprentice._

_I know. He doesn't deserve anyone._

Allen felt anger bubble up in him. Sure Kanda was a jerk, but he was a human being too.

Allen kissed Kanda back with force –just to show these people just how much they deserved each other.

Kanda looked stoic, but he panicked inside. What happened?

What the hell was the sprout doing?!

Allen let out a small sigh as they parted.

Samurai filed out of the temple and only Kanda, Allen, the priest, and the daimyo remained.

"Tonight—you two will be staying in the Hanaboshi tower. You two will stay there overnight. I expect you two to be lovers by the morning if not already."

Allen tensed.

As did Kanda.

The two were anxiously led there by the priest and the doors were locked. It was already dark.

There was a table full of rich and elaborate food for two in the corner—dim candles burning exotic smelling incense throughout the room. This was supposedly the perfect setup.

The two sat awkwardly as the priest left.

"The priest will be back later tonight..He's going to "check" on us." Stated Kanda.

"W-Will he walk in?!" Allen said panicked.

"No…but he will _listen_ very carefully."

Allen made a face. Why would they do that? How perverted.

"Just thought you'd like to know what will be ahead."

"K-Kanda-sama! You said we weren't.."

"I know what I said." Kanda said annoyed.

"It may be awkward sprout, but if you want to keep your head, we'll have to act and _sound_ like the real thing. Mostly you." Kanda said—attempting to shield the pink dust inching on his face.

"…yes master." Allen said shakily.

The two ate in silence—the awkwardness radiated throughout the room.

"What happened earlier?" Kanda asked—sounding grumpy,

"Why did you kiss back."

_Because I love you with absolutely all of my heart Kanda-sama._

"I was just playing my part."

Kanda's heart tore—again.

"Tch." He said blankly.

"Kanda-sama…I…"

"We're going to sleep."

"Kanda-sama…I…"

"We need to train tomorrow."

"I…I…"

"I can wake you when the priest comes. Just sleep."

"I LOVE YOU KANDA-SAMA." Allen said—his voice filled with frustration.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT." he said—eyes filling with angry tears.

For once—Kanda was speechless.

Allen sat biting his lip—trying to blink his tears away.

"How couldn't you see..?" Allen asked a bit quieter.

"HOW COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVED Y—MMPH!" Allen's angry rant was cut off by smooth lips.

Kanda closed his eyes as Allen's opened wide.

Allen put his hands on Kanda's chest to push him away…

But couldn't bring himself to.

His eyebrows furrowed in anger as a tear slid down his face.

_Why Kanda…why?_


	12. Finale

Kanda pulled away.

"I…" a blush was now evident on his face.

No, it was just the heat. Kanda Yu did not blush.

"You're…I…don't hate you." Kanda's pride wouldn't let him say love just yet.

Allen rolled his eyes and tackled the older man.

His pale, thin, and lean legs straddled Kanda's hips.

He kissed Kanda wantonly. Oh the fantasies he'd had…now they had a chance to come to life.

Allen let his small pink tongue run swiftly across his master's lips.

Kanda smirked and didn't open his mouth—rather…he lifted his legs and flipped  
positions—he was now straddling said white haired boy.

Allen's eyes flooded with fear and lust. His breathing was already heavy.

"K-Kanda-sama—." He was being kissed—passionately.

Allen whimpered and grunted softly—adjusting to his new position.

Kanda clawed at Allen's kimono.

Evidently, the older man had done some fantasizing himself.

The two groaned at the delicious contact when their hips grazed across each other.

Kanda cursed under his breath.

"K-Kanda sa—."

Kanda laid a finger on Allen's lips.

"Just Kanda."

"Nnngh..y-yes.."

Kanda smirked and removed the last of Allen's kimono.

Allen shivered from the sudden breeze across his naked body.

Kanda chuckled in a deep voice next to Allen's ear before nipping and teasing it.

"A-Ah…" Allen whined.

Kanda trailed lower into the crook of Allen's neck.

Allen's head tipped back delicately.

"P-Pleeeeaase…" he begged.

Kanda sucked on the soft skin at Allen's neck causing the latter to shiver.

Kanda left a bright red mark on Allen marking him as his own.

"You're mine…" Kanda whispered lowly as he grinded into the writhing teen  
beneath him.

"Y-Yess…" Allen gasped as his hips involuntarily bucked up into Kanda's.  
Which caused the two to moan simultaneously.

Allen's hooded eyes slid closed. He panted heavily—his lungs suddenly too small for him.

Kanda removed his own kimono in the process.

He sat up and beckoned Allen to his lap.

Allen groaned and sat up on Kanda lap—his legs splayed beneath him.

His ivory hair was soft to the touch and he was panting softly—writhing in Kanda's lap.

Was Kanda dreaming…again?

Allen cried out in pleasure.

No. This was not a dream.

Kanda teased the bright pink peaks on Allen's chest as he leaned in for another heated and frantic kiss.

Allen played with Kanda's hair tie before removing it—letting a veil of beautiful ebony surround them.

Kanda grabbed the bottle of lube in a drawer nearby (how convenient) and hastily lathered it on and stuck a finger into Allen.

Allen's knees grew weak.

"Nngh..ngh. Kandaaa.." he whined. It felt strange and uncomfortable.

Kanda's lips covered Allen's so he would be distracted before entering another finger..

Then another.

Allen hurriedly pulled away from the kiss.

"AH! Kanda!" he cried out in bliss.

Kanda had found something rather valuable.

"P-Please..ngh." Allen pleaded.

"Please what?" Kanda feigned sickly innocence.

"Please...master…touch me _more_." the last few words were moaned as his  
short lived wish was granted.

Allen's breathing was erratic and Kanda was struggling to find air himself.

Kanda placed his hands on Allen's hips and gently, guided them down…

Onto his erection.

A scream of pain and pleasure filled the air.

Allen's voice grew raspy from screaming and crying out.

Kanda groaned in satisfaction. The sprout's virgin hole was driving him absolutely  
insane.

Allen quickly got the memo of how things worked—he sat up before letting himself  
drop back onto Kanda's lap with a lewd sound.

"A-Ah…" he said—eyes half lidded with over flooding lust.

The sight only proceeded to turn Kanda on further.

Goddamn was his Moyashi sexy.

Allen's lips were red and swollen from the desperate fleeting kisses and they hung slightly open—panting for air.

"Mmmh.." he whined as he lowered himself again.

Kanda cursed under his breath.

Neither were going to last longer..

Allen's screams filled the room.

This was too much.

Allen's head was thrown back—his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

This was _absolutely_ too much.

"K-KANDA." Allen blurted in a combination of what seemed to be a gasp and a  
shout.

"Allen…" Kanda murmured in a slight moan as the both climaxed all at once.

The two sat intertwined breathing heavily by the light of the candle.

Their bodies seemingly shimmered from the miniscule beads of sweat that formed  
on them.

The two were brought together by their love.

In that moment two souls were intertwined.

End.


	13. Epilogue

Allen stood at the grave side—a weak smile on his face.

Sakura blossoms floated by in the calm spring morning breeze.

Allen kneeled.

"It's been quite a while…Kanda-sama." He whispered—tears falling down a smiling face.

"I…" Allen's voice broke.

"I…miss you terribly master.." he choked.

He smiled a bit.

_Samurai do not cry._

"You died a brave death though…you saved me, and Shingen-dono. You should  
know I'm very proud…You left Mugen to me..but I don't feel like I have the right to use it. I will treasure you..us. Always. I.." Allen's voice broke for what seemed to be the 100th time.

"I love you…"

Sakura petals slowly ascended on the light spring breeze—and floated off into the distance.


End file.
